


The Neyreed Creek Tapes

by Rocketro



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demons, Gen, Ghost hunting hours, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, comes from Phasmophobia, pretty much all my ghost hunting knowledge, the people with animal skins aren’t hybrids or furries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketro/pseuds/Rocketro
Summary: Wilbur had always been interested in old items, or more specifically, the history behind them. So when he and his two brothers stumble upon a collection of abandoned video tapes hidden in the house they just moved into, nobody's surprised that Wilbur is instantly intrigued.However, when the three brothers are suddenly in a situation straight from a cheap horror movie, they must go on a deadly scavenger hunt for a way to stop a demonic beast and give peace to all of its victims.Once they laid eyes on that box of tapes, it was already too late to turn back.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dream & George & Sapnap, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Fundy & Eret
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	The Neyreed Creek Tapes

Wilbur always loved history.

Whether it be from a civilization as ancient as Mesopotamia, to the Romans, or even to just as recently as the past ten or twenty years.

It was just so fascinating, how all of these people just went through their day-to-day lives, unaware that archaeologists thousands of years in the future would be studying and theorizing about their average, boring lifestyles.

Old buildings had lots of history.

Which is why, when Phil told Wilbur that they were moving to an old place in Midwest of the United States, Wilbur was disappointed to leave his home and friends, but also intrigued to see somewhere new.

Phil said that the new place was somewhat shabby, but Phil always liked a little work. He said that it added "character" to the house.

Like in their own home, when Tommy had kicked his wall too hard and created a hole. Phil had made Tommy help with fixing it up (after Phil had lots of knowledge about it, of course). It wasn't perfect, but it had an interesting story behind it (a story that Tommy liked to drone on about to guests).

Phil's job was some sort of research thing, a lot less interesting than it sounded Wilbur had found out when he tagged along with Phil one day. Basically Phil's job was reading over reports that other people wrote and fact checking them all.

After nine years, Phil's boss decided that Phil wasn't needed anymore, and kicked him out. In the meantime, they couldn't afford anything too fancy, and an old rundown house in the middle of nowhere was pretty cheap.

Luckily, there was a direct flight from London to somewhere a bit away from their house, so they would just need a few hours in a car from the airport to their house, and they would be set.

The time in the plane was not relaxing.

Techno, being the oldest, got to choose to sit next to Phil (getting the window seat). Tommy slid into the other window seat behind them, being a stubborn gremlin when Wilbur tried to get him out.

So not only did Wilbur not get a window seat for a nine hour flight, but he also had to sit next to his annoying thirteen year old brother.

"What kind of a stupid name is Wyoming?" Tommy grumbled.

"It means 'plains' or something," Wilbur responded, trying to get Tommy to stop bothering him.

No such luck.

"You a Wyoming nerd, Wilbur?" Tommy grinned, taking out his phone. "Then what is Sho...Shoshu.."

"Shoshone?" Supplied Wilbur. "Those are some of, like, the most famous Native American tribes. I know they don't talk about them much in school, but you must've heard something at least."

Tommy rolled his eyes, moving onto the next question. "What's the capital?"

Wilbur racked his brain for the answer, squinting in concentration. "Uhm, Cheyenne, I think."

"Lucky guess. Final question, 'when was Wyoming admitted to the Union'? Whatever that means."

Think, Wilbur! You should know this!

"It was 18-something. 18...1889?"

Tommy snickered. "I'm afraid that's wrong, my dear friend. The answer was...1890!"

Wilbur groaned. "I was thinking of one of the Dakotas, wasn't I?"

"No idea what those are, but you were still dead wrong!"

"I was off by one year!"

"One year too wrong!"

"What?!" Wilbur spluttered. "That doesn't even make sense, you little gremlin!"

Tommy asked plenty of other stupid questions before finally slumping back in his seat and looking out the window.

~~~  
At some point, Wilbur fell asleep. The next thing he knew, they were only a couple of hours away from landing and luckily Tommy was fast asleep.

Phil was reading some book while Techno was listening to music. 

"Not a bad idea," Wilbur murmured to himself, digging his tangled up headphones from his carry-on bag.

The plane landed soon enough.

Tommy was still asleep, and since Phil would kill him if he left Tommy there, Wilbur did the only thing a good brother would do;

Take his almost empty water bottle and dump it on Tommy's face.

"What is wrong with you!" Tommy yelped, making people look over to see what was happening.

Wilbur just rolled his eyes. "The plane landed, let's go."

If the plane ride was bad, trying to get out of the airport was even worse.

Good news, Wyoming wasn't a super popular place like New York or California.

Bad news, Tommy felt the need to run off to look at gift shops every five minutes and beg Phil to buy him something.

"Those are all just stupid tourist things," Wilbur told him. "We don't need them if we're living here."

There were no cabs or train stations from the airport to their town, so Phil bought a rental car for a few days until he could get his own.

Saying that the house was shabby was an understatement.

The path to the house had overgrown weeds, the olive green paint was chipped and peeling, the railing was made of unsteady wood, and the porch was creaky. It seemed that nobody had lived there for a while, or took care of it at all.

"A small trashy house in stupid Neyreed Creek, Wyoming" as Tommy so elegantly put it.

But the state of the house rose question for Wilbur.

Who had lived here previously? How long ago had they left? Why hasn't anybody repaired this house?

And, most importantly, why did the former owners leave?

Wilbur looked at the house with a spark of intrigue.

What kind of mysteries did this building hold?

The answer to that was much more complicated than Wilbur could've imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I’ll update my other stories at some point-
> 
> Why Wyoming? I dunno, just an easily forgettable US state. Had to look up a bunch of facts, but hopefully “what does Wyoming stand for?” makes the FBI agents less suspicious of me after looking “different types of weapons”. It’s for a fanfic, I promise!


End file.
